Tadaima
by RawrMia
Summary: This here is my first, ever. So plz just read ir ne?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer I do NOT own Hana Yori Dango

AN: this is my first time....so be gentle (.) 

..............Prolong.................

As I walked up the over grown trail up to the old tree house I thought about my younger days, well younger and younger it was only about seven years ago as a matter a fact since I was here last. I wondered if the old tree house would still be there. I made my way trough the bunches and winced a bit when the branches scratched my bare arms and occasionally hit my face.

But after a little while I was standing under the tree, I glanced up and yes the tree house was still there, I smiled as I remembered how me and my friends had ordered the servants to build it, how inconsiderate I had been back then, and my smile was replaced with a somewhat sadder expression. Yes I had been selfish and inconsiderate but then again I was only nine at the time the others were ten, but that was all in the past before my father passed away and I was forced to leave Japan and go to America, the family business had reached near death and my mother worked her back of trying to keep it running, I was left alone in the mansion with my tutors, my mother was always away working I barley saw here, if it hadn't been for xmas and my birth day, I doubted that I would had seen her at all.

But I had my nanny and that's who I saw as my real mother the one who was there always when I had trouble sleeping the one who gave me a kiss goodnight and all those other important things. I hadn't really gotten to know my birth mother as I referred to her, but how could I have, when I only saw her two times a year for about 4h total, but I did revise the best gift ever on my 16birthday from her, witch I was utterly grateful for.

FB

A maid woke me up in the middle of the night, shaking me gently

"Kushi-sama, your mother is on the phone, she whants to speak with you" the maid said softly.

"Ano, un....ah...ok tell her ill be right there, thank you Anna you may go", I glanced over at the clock 'what does my dear old birth mother want now! At 2 in the morning at that, what is she thinking, oh well she probably has no thought about the time difference and no consideration that her only child would be sleeping. Oh, well, I might as well indulge her and see what bright excuse she has for not coming to my birthday yesterday.

I stirred a little before I rose up from my warm queen sized bed with white silk sheets.

I looked at the phone for a bit before I picked it up.

"moshi moshi Kushi speaking" I said

"ah, i'm glad that you are awake tskushi" my mother said, with a voice dripping with a lack of emotion." I'm calling to apologize about not coming for your birthday, but turning 15 inset so important as turning 16, you known what the say sweet 16 right so ill make it up to you next year, when u turn 16, ne that's ok right?" her voice had turned a bit softer as she spoke

"Gee dear mother I thought you had employed better secretaries that that" I said my voice oozing with sarcasm "I turned 15 last year, yesterday was my sweet 16, didn't your assistant tell you that...nee?" I was pissed not only did my good for nothing mother wake me up in the middle of the night nooo she also had no clue what so ever how old her only childe was, gee who wouldn't want a mommy like that huh?

"Oh....well i've been busy you know with the business, but I hear you have been working hard and all your tutors say that you're an excellent student. And soon you will take over the business too" my mother said, trying to change the subject.

I decided to put her mother out of her misery and end the call ASAP.

"So.....I can hear that u have a lot of work to do so I won't take up your time any longer Good ni...." Was all I could say before my mother interrupted me.

"Tskushi wait, please, listen too me, I know its late but please." my mother said demanding but yet pleading

"well i'm already awake, I have no why but please go ahead and ease your concision" I was tired angry and upset, my mother had never been there but I still carried the hope that she would one day return and turn in to the ideal mom, from cookies to shopping spree to telling her to dress warm and so on.

"thank you, I know I have never been there for you, and I knew that when your father passed away, not only did you loose him but you lost me in the process, and i'm sorry, i'm sorry I haven't been there for you as I should have, but I honestly only did my best, I thought that after awhile the workload would become less and I could spend more time with you, except what happened was the opposite. That is something I can not do anything about, but I want to try and make it up to you, the only way I can." my mother said with a shaky voice

I was blown away by her mothers emotional words, I had no idea that my mother thought like that, I had thought she thought of her like a bug a nuisance that was in the way of her ambitision. So all I could reply was...

"Uh hu...."

"Will you let me try and make it up to you, in the bet way I can?" my mother said

"Uh hu...I guess" was all I could get out, my mind was totally blank, was this really my mother speaking, the cold ice figurine?

"I want to give you something, but I have no idea what you like, I don't what to do things like i've always done, and ask your nanny what you'd like as a gift, so i'm asking you, what do u want? It can bee anything, anything at all." She said

"Anything I want..." I said trying to let it sink in, what did I want.

"Anything" her mother said

"I want....I want to go home, home to Japan, to Tokyo" I said determined, Back to Tokyo were the only friend I'd ever had was, Home

My mother fell silent "Are u still there......mother?"

"Home....to Japan?" my mother replied

"Yes I want to go home, I miss them, I miss my friends, I can go there right, please u said anything....I can go to there I've already studied everything there is high school and some university, please mother please let me return home, Okaa-san Onegai.....Onegai" I begged fighting the tears that was burning behind my closed eyes

"Wakatta, to Japan you shall go then, go home Kushi....home to Japan" my mother whispered so low I would not have herd her, had I not pressed the phone so hard to my ear

"okaa-san arigato, honto ni arigato" I cried 'I'm going home, home, home to Japan

FB

It had taken about a month with the preparations to get the old mansion up and running again and hiring new staff, to fill the spots from the ones I could not bring with me from the states.

But a month, I could live with, now I was finally home. Home, standing under my old tree house. I had walked straight here as soon as I came back to the manision. Out the back trough the garden, out under the fence and into the small forest. I smiled again brushed a strand of dark brown hair behind my ear.

I walked closer to the old tree. My fingertips traced the bark, as I kneeled down on the moist ground. I looked closer on the bark and peeled of some old moss, and there it was. I trailed the inscription with my finger _"together forever the F5" _I read out loud.

I hadn't told them that I was coming back; I would see them all tomorrow. 'I wonder if they will recognise me, I laughed a little 'I wonder if I will recognise them, I thought. It had been seven years after all, we were all little kids back then, together forever huh?, I wonder if they will still be my friend, I left them behind after all, that's how they would see it. I thought of them everyday as I was locked up in the mansion not allowed to leave outside the gates.

The only people I ever talked to was my nanny, the servants, my bodyguards, the tutors and the optionally swift meetings with my mother. I wasn't even allowed to contact them.

Now you may wonder why I was locked up, yes. I did too, until Nanny told me. I was thirteen I think when she told me how my father died, he was at a business meeting, doing business with some people that were less that legal, and apparently my father was not so keen on following the lawful ways of living. He had done some fowl play with the wrong people. They didn't care that he was one of the welthyest men in Japan, they had there own ways of dealing with people who ad stepped on there feet, so the stormed the meeting and shot him until he stopped breathing. I was nine and had no clue about what was happening. All I knew is that when I came home that day from the tree house I was whisked away to America and locked up in a new mansion with new everything. Mother disappeared dealing with the family business making everything legal again. And there I was locked up with nothing more to do than work with my tutors, all I did for seven years was to study, if I wasn't learning self defence it was language, or something else stupid.

I leaned all a lady from a high society who would eventually take over the business should know. Oh well I did happen too meet people my age too, I wasn't totally isolated, but they were moor or less higherd by my mother to hang out with me, a new one came once or twice a month. It more or less bothered me; all it did was make me remember my friend back in Japan and how much I missed them.

But tomorrow, tomorrow I would see them again. Rui, Aki, Jirou and Kasa, I could barley wait.


	2. Chapter 1

................Chapter 1..................

The next day she woke up early had a quick shower and danced down the stairs to have breakfast with the servants, she hated eating alone and did not believe so much in the saying that you should not associate with people of lower status than yourself. She saw people as people, because that's what they were nothing more nothing less. It didn't matter if you were wealthy or pore people made there own worth is there personality and behaviour.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu" she said as she waltzed into the dining room

"Ohayo Gozaimasu" the servants replied

"Yuuki, can u fix my hair before I go too school today?" she asked a girl in her own age

The girl looked up from her plate trying franticly to chew and swallows as fast as she possibly could to answer. Kushi smiled amused, Yuuki one of her servants that had followed her from America,

FB

Yuuki had been her for almost 5 years now; her mother was working as a maid for her nanny and brought yuuki with her one day. Kushi had found her wondering in one of the endless corridors inside the manision that day. She had been completely lost at the verge of tears. So Kushi did what any normal eleven year old girl would do, she said

_If you do a handstand when you feel like crying, the tears stop falling, ill show you_. And she did, only thing was she was wearing address so her skirt fell over her head showing her underwear. But Yuuki stopped crying and looked big eyed at the strange girl standing upside down against the wall. And after that they became friends, and she came and visited as often as possible, and after some convincing she followed to Japan, for a small visit.

FB

After a small choking event she answered

"Hai hai, sit eat your breakfast silly" yuuki replied muffled, witch almost caused her to choke again on the toast she had in her mouth

Kushi laugh a little as she sat down and started eating her breakfast. Smiling hopefully as she thought of how the rest of the day would turn out.

After a few toasts and a glass of juice she dragged Yuuki up to her room.

She let out a huge sigh as she bumped down on her bed, earning a concerned look from her friend

"What's the matter Kushi? you nervous?" Yuuki asked smiling

"Uh hu, i meen what if they hate me now, or even worse, what if they have forgotten all about me" she said frowning

"Ano ne," she said as she started to braid kushis hair into two pig tails "dajoibu, you'll see they won't have forgotten you, how could they have you were the only girl they knew, they loved you, they will remember you, no one can forget a energy pack like you, believe me i've tried...didn't work" she said and started to giggle

"Ano ne that's not very nice to say Yuuki" she said and joined her giggling friend.

"All done, you are ready now" Yuuki said and gave her friend a small pat on the shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you Yuuki, I can't believe youre leaving today, and can't you stay longer, or at least take a later flight so I can see you of?" Kushi made puppy eyes and looked pleading on her friend

"ill miss you too, but ill come and visit, besides you will have some major catching up to do with your long lost friends, I would only be in your way." She said and hugged her friend as she vied a tear away with the back of her hand.

"Ok, but ill come and visit you as soon as I can ok, i'm going to miss you sooo much" Kushi said and hugged her friend tighter

"Hey hey, don't cry, you'll ruin your make up" Yuuki said as she started to shove her friend out the door "Saa....Chou Chou away with you I have a plane to catch and you have to get going to school, don't want to be late the firs day now would you"

"Hai hai" she replied and smiled, it was true, she would be busy and she could always go and visit Yuuki when she felt like it. "Ill e-mail you" she said as she was putting on her shoos.

"Ittekimas!" she shouted as she when trough the door

"Itterashai!" the servants replied

She walked up to her car, a red Ferrari with beige lather interior, she loved it, that's what u get from having an international drivers license. She laughed as she drove through the gates.

About 10 min later she was at the school. She glanced up toward the entrance for a parking space. 'Ah yokatta she thought as she parked at one of the 4 free spaces. 'Nice to be able to park so close to the gate. She jumped out of the car and grabbed her bag; she had only taken a few steps as a girl ran up to her. A bit pale she thought, brown eyes, short black hair in a page.

'Oh well, maybe she's nice

"Ohayou" she said as she faced her a smile

"Ano" the girl said looking down the ground, but looked up again with a nervous smile, twitching a bit." Are you new here, I'm Makiko"

"I'm Makino Tskushi, but you can call me Kushi. And yes i'm new I came yesterday from America, but I was borne here in Japan" I said and smiled

"Sou ka" the girl named Makiko said as she spaced out for a few seconds, but quickly snapped back and looked at me with wide eyes that looked as they were about to pop out "Makino?!.....as in the huge Makino corp.? That Maknio?"

"Un.....yeah that would be the same Makino" I said 'this girl was strange, I thought this was a high class school were everyone was uber rich, I mean ok I know my family is well off and all but still, I didn't think she would be so surprised.

"Is that your car" Makiko asked nodding towards my Ferrari

"Yeah, you like it?" I asked surprised, I didn't know that there were so many other girls that had a liking to cars.

"Mm" she said "but it's not that, it's just that you parked it there"

"Something wrong?" I asked frowning a bit' it was a free space no reserved sight or anything "there's no sight saying it was special so I parked there, is that forbidden or something?"

"umm...no but that's only for special people only the F4 is allowed to park there, you should probably move it or something" she said and glanced at me quickly before gluing her eyes to the ground

'This girl has no selfconfinadse at all, I thought and shrugged 'what had she said F4?

"Did you say "F4", u did didn't you?" I asked curious

"UN...yes do u know who they are?" she asked still looking at the grown

"Hmm...I think so, what are there names? First names, I don't remember there last names, it was a long time ago" I said and smiled, it had to be them, it just had to, who else would use the F4 thingy, I was surprised that they would still hang on to it thou, I thought and laugh inside my mind

"Ah...i think Tsukasa is the leader he has a very bad temper so its best to stay out of his way though then there is Akira and Soujiro they are always smiling and always have a girl on there arm, witch I can understand, because they are so hansom and then theirs Rui, but I don't know anything about him, i've never heard him say anything" she said finally lifting her face to look at me

"Aha good thanks, and don't worry about the car, if they have any problem with it, ill talk to them about it." I said and made a happy happy dance inside. "So can you maybe take me to the cafeteria of something, so we can sit down instead of stand here" I took her arm and started to walk in the gate

"B-but class is starting a-and we'll be late" she said slowing down

I looked down at her, and she looked just like a scared little white rabbit, so I smiled and said

"Not to worry, ill cover for you, they can't leave a defenceless new transfer student all alone in a new school she knows anything about now can they, ne?" it'll be bad publicity ne?

"un...i guess" she said and smiled brightly at me

"You should smile more often, u look cuter that way" I said "now were is the cafeteria then?"

Her smile grew bigger "its right over here" she said as she led me through the door.

We sat down at one of the free tables with over tea and we were in the middle of a conversation when all of the sudden the whole café dropped silent, a few seconds later a loud male voice shouted

"Who the hell parked in my space, tell me who it was NOW or you will be sorry"

I turned round and saw 3 guys walking into the café, First the guy who had hollered, he was tall quite muscular but not to much, broad shoulders his face was red of anger and he had the cutest dark brown curly hair. 'Tsukasa I thought, no doubt about it I swallowed a laughter and looked at the second guy. Red hair, Akira as cute as always I thought to myself, tall slim glistering eyes smiling, he was scanning the room, probably for a girl I thought, I recognise a playboy when I see one, I smiled. Next to him was a black-haired guy, a big smile all over his face and his eyes just screamed mischief, as gorgeous as ever Jirou I thought to my self, by now I was smiling bigger than ever. 'But were's Rui, I can't see him anywhere, I started scanning the room, tilted my head a little so I could see out the door, and then he came. Tall slim a bit thin, but he'd always been that way, hazel brown hair and those eyes, I felt a tug in my heart, oh how id missed those eyes, a blank expression on his face, as usual a thought, still not smiling, youre so much more beautiful when u smile Rui. And then his eyes met mine, I smiled I saw his jaw drop his eyes looked as if there were ready to jump out at me, I had to pinch myself not to fall out of the chair and roll on the floor laughing I lifted my finger to my lips showing him to keep quiet and winked at him. He got my point and quickly collected himself.

I turned back to Makiko-Chan who was whiter than white, she looked as if she was about to faint any minute. Then he hollered again louder if possible

"WHO! Who was it tell me NOW or ill give you a Red-tag, all of you" I looked at Makiko-can who swallowed hard and got up from her seat, she looked terrified she glanced down at me with apologising eyes, I just smiled at her.

"Ano...I know who parked there" she said in a whisper.

Tsukasa still stood his ground, all the eyes in the café turned to look at the pale girl.

"Well, who was it don't just stand there tell me who it was NOW!" Tsukasa shouted again

"W-ell I-it wa..."at that point I stood up, I smiled at her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"sit down, ill handle this" .I walked up to the F4, smiled my biggest smile this was going to be so much fun, if Rui remembered me so fast the others would to, i'm a little bit I said to myself.

"It's my car that's parked in your space" I said and pointed to myself. But before he could shout at me again I quickly put my hand over his mouth, and turned to Akira and Soujiro

In the corner of my eye I could se Tsukasa, his face was pale, shock I think, I better use the few sec I have before he blows up.

"So you guys are the F4, right?"

"Yeah" both Akira and Soujiro replied smiling, 'I'm impressed the still held the composition together impressive.

"Well i'm sorry but isn't F4 a bit lame for a name?" I asked smiling deviously

they just looked at me baffled, I saw them opening there mouth but before they said anything Tsukasa snapped out of his shock he took hold of my shoulders and shock me screaming

"Who the hell do u think you are you you crazy woman!" I could see smoke coming out of his ears, I just smiled, removed his hands from me while he just stared at me

"Tsukasa right?" I asked, he nodded in reply, "ill talk with you i'm a few seconds" then I hit him on his head with a nearby coffee cup' ah good his in shock again

"So aren't you going to answer me" I looked at Aki and Jiro who blinked at me and

"Um...yeah what was the question again" Jirou asked as he shook his head to clear his thoughts

"Yeah the name, F4 its lame don't you think?" I said again

By now Tsukasa had regain his posture and one flask later I had 3 faces up close to mine looking at me with anger

"WHAT!??" the all shouted

"Yeah well I always thought it was F5, but u guys obviously changed it, i'm hurt actually" I said as I grabbed by heath at looked as I was about to cry.

By now they just looked at me completely dazzled, so I took my chances and squeezed in-between them so I could reach Rui.

"RUI!!" I shouted as I ran into his open arms. I put my hand around his neck and I felt his strong arms encircle my waist, our legs gave way, kneeling on the floor I layed my head on his shoulder, he buried his face in my hair

"I thought id never see you again Kushi, were u, I tough u were dead or something were have you been?" I backed a little took his face in my hand and wiped my tears with the other and then I wiped his tears.

"I'm here now, and I won't leave you ever again, Together forever F5 right, zutto, ill never leave again" then I kissed his cheek and hugged him again. As we stood up I held his hand and smiled towards the F3 who looked at me, blink ....blink.....swallow

"Kushi?" Akira said a little bit unsure, I nodded in reply, smiling with tears freely flowing down my face

"Kushi is it really you?" Soujiro looked at me, I nodded and smiled, realised Ruis hand and walked slowly towards them

"Hoes the playboy duo, you guys are as gorgeous as ever" I walked up to Akira, placed a hand on hid cheek

"Aki, I missed you so much" I said as he dragged me into a big hug lifting me up in the air

"Kushi, when did u come back" he asked as he put me back on the floor

"Yesterday" I answered as I turned to Soujiro. I gave him a light kiss on the lips 'a greeting nothing more and gave him a hug

"I missed you Jirou, I missed your smile, how many hearts have you broken since I left ne?" I said and giggled as he embraced me

"you know me, i've been without a woman since u left, now your back, let go get a room" he grabbed my arm ad pulled me towards the door playfully

"Ne Jirou u never change I laughed" the playful game stopped abruptly as I was yanked out oh is grasp by a big hand; I lost my footing and fell into a strong arms. I inhaled hi cologne my fingers trailed thoroughly knitted sweeter and I buried my face in his neck, my braids fell out and by dark brown hair cascaded down my back. I felt his strong arms around my slim waist. 'Tsukasa, I thought. I tilted my face and looked up at him lifted my hand from his neck and dried the tears falling down his face.

"Tsukasa" I said quietly. I felt his arm loosen to caress my face I looked up into his deep brow eyes

"Tsukasa, I almost missed u the most" I whispered so low that only he could hear, witch was rewarded with new tears falling down his beautiful face. He pulled me closer I closed my eyes and felt his lips meet mine. I felt so safe in his arms, felt so safe to be home again with my friends. He relised me and looked at me

"Kushi" he said and dried my tears

I looked at all of them and smiled trough my tears

"Rui......Kasa.....Aki......Jirou"

"Tadaima...tadaima" I said as they hugged me.


End file.
